The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for reducing the growth and killing bacteria and particularly Escherichia coli found in water.
Human beings or other animals infected with or carriers of disease may discharge pathogenic organisms into wastewater. Such organisms present in wastewater include: bacteria such as Escherichia coli, Legionella pneumophila, and Salmonella; viruses, such as Hepatitis A, Enteroviruses, and Adenoviruses; protozoa, such as Entamoeba Histolytica, Giardia lamblia and others. Bacterial pathogenic organisms excreted by human beings typically cause diseases of the gastrointestinal track such as cholera, dysentery, typhoid fever and diarrhea because these organisms are highly infectious, they are responsible for many thousands of deaths each year in areas of poor sanitation.
A current treatment is that of chemical killing agents such as chlorine, ozone, and other oxidizing chemicals added to waste water. Chlorine has been used for years to kill water borne bacteria. A major advantage offered by chemical treatments is that they can be engineered to protect the water and inhibit bacteria growth after leaving the treatment system.
A number of problems have persisted with the previous chemical treatment methods. The most common chemicals, chlorine and ozone, have a disadvantage in that they are toxic materials to most lifeforms. Various government agencies are looking at new discharge limits to reduce or eliminate the release of these chemicals into the water supply and environment. Further, these toxic chemicals may kill off beneficial animals. Additionally, treatment costs are not constant because various uncontrollable environmental factors affect the toxicity of the chemicals, particularly water temperature, pH, dilution and organic or inorganic compounds present in the source of water, such as the reducing agents, S.sup.2- FE.sup.2+, MN.sup.2+ and NO.sup.2-.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems associated with prior methods of bacteria control in water.